gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel is an active member of the New Directions and is also on the Cheerios. He is played by Chris Colfer. Biography Kurt is a self-named fashion icon and sings countertenor in the Glee Club. Although witty and confident, he is often seen being bullied by the jocks on a daily basis. Kurt is known for wearing expensive clothes no one else would wear or could afford. Kurt knows how to play the piano and he loves his car which he has named his 'baby'. It is revealed that Kurt is spoiled by his father, who is a single parent mechanic. Kurt's mother died when he was six years old. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes have gone from fashion rivals to the start of a friendship. After seeing her depressed by being alone and single in the school, Kurt offers to cheer her up by taking her to go out shopping. But when the cheerleaders decide to manipulate some petty drama in the Glee club, they convince Mercedes that he's attracted to her, despite her initial belief that he's gay. She allows herself to fall for Kurt. But when he tells her it would not happen, she becomes angered believing that he is in love with Rachel. Hurt, Mercedes, angrily, busts his car's front windshield. At the end, Kurt tells Mercedes he is actually gay, and that it is Finn, not Rachel who he has feelings for. Mercedes, embarrassed and hurt, apologizes and asks why he wasn't honest with her. Kurt admits to being afraid and refuses to let anyone but her know the truth. It is revealed that Kurt's fear of coming out, comes from a fear of disappointing his father, who Kurt is afraid will not accept him. In order to hide the truth from his father, Kurt goes so far as to join the football team, in order to distract his father from the fact he was making a music video in his room one day with a couple of girls from Glee club. Kurt, as it turns out, is a spectacular place kicker, and helps the football team win their first game of the season. After the game, Kurt however finally admits to his dad that he is gay. His father, however admits that he has known since Kurt was three, when on his birthday he asked for a pair of 'sensible heels'. Even though it is a situation he's not entirely comfortable with, Kurt's father reminds him that no matter what, he loves his son, and that he will always support and be proud of him. When former Glee club member April Rhodes joins the Glee club, Kurt is at first reluctant but after she performs Maybe This Time, Kurt is in tears because she was so good. When April is trying to get him on her side, she gives Kurt alcohol and male muscle magazines. Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor, sees Kurt walking through the hallway while drunk on what April gave him. She walks up to him, suspecting he's drunk and smells what he has on his breath, recognizing it as alcohol. Kurt then vomits on her and she has to go to the ER to get cleaned up. Kurt also sings back-up vocals in Last Name and later on Somebody to Love. In Wheels, Mr. Schuester decides that one of the possible song selections for Sectionals will be Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked. Kurt is overjoyed at the idea of getting the chance to sing the song, but his hopes are dashed when Will gives the solo to Rachel. Relaying his disappointment to his father, Bert Hummel is furious and storms down to the school, demanding his son be given the chance. Will agrees that it was unfair of him, and agrees to let both Rachel and Kurt audition for the solo. Upon discovering this, Rachel is fearful, because she knows that everyone likes Kurt better. Kurt however, asks that the kids choose fairly on the merits of their musical talent, despite him being more popular and a better dresser. Meanwhile, Bert receives an anonymous phone call at work, calling Kurt a fag. Kurt is disturbed by how badly his father takes the remark, who is desperately afraid for his son. As a result, Kurt, not wanting to give his father more grief, throws the audition by flubbing the high note, so that he doesn't add more fuel to the fire by singing a girl's song. Bert is disappointed that his son took a dive, but is touched by his actions, calling Kurt "strong" like his mother had been. In Ballads, when the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned as partners. Finn of course, is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however, is overjoyed at the idea, and attempts to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and giving advice for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice I Honestly Love You, but Finn somewhat misunderstands. Kurt's feelings for Finn continue to lead him to behave in a manipulative fashion, as seen in Hairography, when he manipulates Rachel with false advice on how to win over Finn. He convinces her to take on a more sultry look, like the character Sandy in Grease. While the look does get Finn's attention, Finn admits that he prefers Rachel as she normally is. Rachel then confronts Kurt, who admits that they are both in love with the same man, and that as long as Quinn is in the picture, neither of them will ever have him. Kurt less so, because Finn isn't gay. In the end, although not quite friends, both have bonded over their shared heartbreak. In Mattress, it is Kurt who suggests the kids not fight the fact the Glee club is cut from the yearbook, due to all the previous years' Glee club photos being defaced by the rest of the student body. But in the end, the kids allow themselves to be photographed for the yearbook (which goes on to be defaced as usual). Kurt also joins the rest of the group in taping a mattress commercial. During the events of Sectionals, Kurt and the rest of the Glee club are at a loss of what to do after discovering that Will cannot lead them to Sectionals because he "cheated", allowing them to film the mattress commercial. To make matters worse, the truth about Quinn's pregnancy comes to light and their set-list for the performance is stolen. However, with Rachel and Finn leading the group, the kids win Sectionals and get Will back as their coach. In Hell-O, after Sectionals, Kurt along with the rest of the Glee feel elated at their victory, and think that their social status would be elevated. This fantasy is quickly dashed, as he, Rachel and Mercedes all receive slushies to the face. At Glee rehearsal, the group is given the assignment of singing songs involving the word "Hello". When Mr. Shue asks the group how they say "hello" on the phone, Kurt gives the morbid response of "No, she's dead. This is her son." When the group later discovers that Rachel is dating the male lead of their rivals Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James it is Kurt who viciously promises to kick Rachel out of Glee if she doesn't end things with him. In The Power of Madonna, when Will grows concerned about how the boys are treating the girls, he suggests that all of them perform Madonna numbers to strength the girl's sense of self-worth. Kurt is ecstatic along with the girls to perform Madonna's iconic works, and asks to be allowed to do a multimedia project with Mercedes in honor of Madonna. While working on their project, both witness Sue Sylvester insulting Will's hair again, and are surprised to see Will knock the wind out of Sue by insulting her hairstyle. Sue is so shocked and hurt by the low-blow, she begins to assault and terrorize the students. Feeling bad for her, Kurt and Mercedes go and offer their make-over services to her, and in exchange will be allowed to borrow the male Cheerios for their Madonna project. Sue agrees, and together the three of them recreate Madonna's Vogue music video under the direction of Artie. Despite the new looks they offer Sue, she decides in the end that she's better being herself, and that rather than change herself, she changes everyone else. Starting with Kurt and Mercedes. She then extends an invitation to them to join the Cheerios, doing musical performances to the cheerleading routines. Seeing as neither Kurt nor Mercedes have gotten solos under Will's Glee guidance, they accept and decide to do both Glee Club and the Cheerios. Their first performance with the Cheerios is a duet to Madonna's "4 Minutes" at a pep rally, shocking Will. He is not pleased by them "joining the enemy camp," asking if they could have warned him beforehand. Mercedes and Kurt however respond that he never warned them about passing them up for solos. In the end, Will has no choice but to accept their decision and, as if to make it up to them, gives them solos in Like a Prayer. In Home, Kurt again attempts to woo Finn with disastrous results, this time by manipulating their widowed parents. During Parent/Teacher Night, Kurt attends the function with his father, in the hopes of introducing him to Carole Hudson. His hope is that that if Bert and Carole connect, it would allow for him and Finn to grow closer, and perhaps even move in together. The parents hit it off, and soon beging dating. However, it is not until later that Finn discovers the relationship, leaving Kurt unprepared for Finn's angry rejection. In the hopes of convincing Finn otherwise, he sings the ballad A House Is Not a Home (it's also of note to say that aside from Finn joining in for the bridge of the song, "A House Is Not a Home" is the first song since "Mr. Cellophane" that Kurt has performed entirely on his own). As part of his plan, Kurt plans a family night, where the Hudsons and Hummels would be allowed to get better aquainted. His plan however has an unexpected downside, as he find himself to be completely shut out of the conversation when Finn and his father begin talking sports, which Finn's mother gladly jumps in on. That evening, Burt confronts Kurt about his change in behavior, to which Kurt reveals how much it hurt to see his father connect so much better with Finn than with his own son. Kurt then dismisses his father, so as to avoid crying in front of him. Before leaving, however, Burt asks Kurt if he introduced him to Carole for Burt's sake for something else, implying he's aware of Kurt's attraction to Finn. Unable to deal with this, Kurt conspires with Finn to break their parents up. However, in the end Finn come to accept that Burt's relationship with his mother is benefical to her, after 17 years of being alone. Finn invites Burt to watch the basketball game with him, during which the two fall into a discussion of sports again. Both however are unaware of Kurt watching them from outside -behind a nearby window- with tears falling freely from his eyes. Alongside all of this, his relationship with Mercedes hits choppy waters when he inadvertantly bullies her into losing weight to keep them on the Cheerios. He strongly desires to no longer be considered a loser, enjoying his interaction with the Cheerios, such as in the group's hatred of Rachel's personality, stating that "We'd (him and the others in the Glee) rather die than see the two of them (Rachel and Jesse) be the new Beyonce and Jay-Z". He is humbled however, when Mercedes, thanks to the help of Quinn, realizes that she is fine the way that she is, and proceeds to sing Beautiful at a pep-rally, after which Kurt apologies to her. Kurt sneaks around Sue Slyvester's office and snags her Physical video, which is immediately posted on You Tube by Finn. When the glist was released, and his name as well as a few others weren't on it, he was sort of angered by the glist, and starts to rebel. Kurt holds a meeting in the music room, with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie, as well as Brittany (who actually had been stuck in the room since first period (having forgotten how to leave the room) and hates the fact that she's fourth on the glist so Kurt included her in) to try to earn a bad reputation to get on that glist. They come up with an idea of causing chaos in the library, adding a little glee in it (Artie singing U Can't Touch This). To their dismay, the librarian wants to get them to perform in her church. He is interrogated along with the other glee club members by Mr. Schuester about who put up the glist. Still wanting to earn a bad rep, he admits to Sue Slyvester that he stole the tape, but again... it backfired. Sue was happy about it, and he later finds that she made a Physical video with Olivia Newton John. Saddened by the fact that his dad is paying more attention to Finn (and in the mistaken belief that if he becomes "straight", his father will love him again, he changes his persona to straight, becoming "Butch Kurt"-a "man's man." He dons flannel and trucker wear instead of his usual clothes, speaks in a deeper voice, and sings "Pink Houses" for glee, to which everyone listens uncomfortably. Afterwards, Will feels that Kurt perhaps didn't understand the assignment as he was supposed to express himself, not give up who he is because it might be easier to pretend to be someone else. Yet one fan of the performance is Brittany, who tells Kurt the song was hot and that before, she thought he was merely gay, but now wants to make out with him. Later, Kurt makes sure his father "catches" him and Brittany kissing, to which Burt finds extremely odd, but proceeds to humor him, all the while encouraging his son to be true to himself and that he will always support him. But after being rejected again in favor of Finn, Kurt has finally gives up, and returns back to his true persona, and sings 'Rose's Turn', in the April Rhodes Civic Pavillion, where he is confronted by his dad, who tells him that he likes him as he is, not what Kurt think's he wants him to be. After finally accepting that his father loves him no matter what, Kurt is at last free again to persue his feelings towards Finn. His earlier hope comes true, in Theatricality, where Burt invites Carole and Finn to move in with them. Carole is of course excited by the idea, however Finn is extremely reluctant, primarily out of the fear that because he and Kurt will be living together in the same room, it will convince everyone else that he is pursuing a sexual relationship with the other boy. His fears are made more intense by the class assignment of performing a Lady Gaga song for Glee. Kurt, in an attempt to seduce Finn goes to elaborate attempts at making Finn feel welcomed, however cross the line of Finn's existing comfort levels. When Kurt final re-decorates the room in an overly flamboyant manner, Finn finally snaps, demanding that the room be changed to be less "faggy". Kurt is horrified by Finn's explosion of homophobia, but not nearly as much as Burt, who overhears and becomes furious. Storming into the room, Burt tears into Finn, stating that he though he was a better person. Burt then proceeds to throw Finn out of his home, despite the problems it might cause his relationship with Carole. Finn rushes out of the room, while Kurt is left devastated. Finn proceeds to make several attempts reconciling with Kurt, all of which are rejected, until at last Finn saves Kurt from several bullies attempting to assault Kurt for wearing his Lady Gaga costume, while wearing one of his own. In "Funk", Will attempts to seduce Sue and break her heart in the hopes of teaching her a lesson. The plan works, but this results in Sue becoming horribly depressed and unwilling to take the Cheerios to the National Cheerleader finals. Kurt is the only Cheerio not distraught over Sue's recent bout of depression as he has Glee club to keep him sane. When Will fixes things, Kurt proceeds to lead the Cheerios to victory by singing a selection of Celine Dion songs in French, win Sue Nationals for the 6th year. Meanwhile, the Glee group is horrified to discover that Jesse has returned to Vocal Adrenaline, and a more intense rivalry explodes between the two groups, accumulating to Rachel being egged by the rival group. Furious, the boys of the group proceed to set out for vengeance. Kurt joins the rest of boys, stating that despite everything Rachel is their friend and that only they may belittle and insult her. In the end, New Directions gets vengeance by performing a funk number, which Vocal Adrenaline is not capable of doing because they are "soulless automatons." Finally the group makes it to Regionals in Journey, in which they are shocked to learn that Sue is one of judges. Will urges the kids to push on, and they sing a selection of songs from the group of Journey. Their performance is a hit, and they recieve the support of Josh Groban who feels they had the most heart. However it is only Sue (suprisingly) who votes for them to win the competion. They rank third place, which means the group of be forced to disband. They sing a 'farewell' song to Will, To Sir, With Love, which Sue overhears. Moved by the love that the kids show for Will, Sue asks the principal to give them one more year, allowing the group another chance to win regionals after the summer. Personality and Traits Kurt's personality is in someways that of a flamboyantly gay stereotype. His behavior, voice, and even physical movements are often rather feminine and graceful, such as always being serious, standing with a hand on his hip, and keeping his legs crossed when seated. It is clear by his stances and the slight sneering look he gives others that he behaves as if he's superior to everyone in the school. In truth, Kurt's "I'm better than you" attitude is a protective mask that he wears, because underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is - or was- at some point. Despite the mask Kurt wears, he is a very strong willed boy- despite persecution and the abuse he suffers at the school (both physical and mental), he is a very caring and loyal friend, even to those who don't really deserve it- such as when he took a slushie to the face in order to help Finn retain good standing with his football friends. His father called him "strong", due to the fact that despite being gay, Kurt refuses to be a victim. Somewhat superficial and arrogant, Kurt is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, usually when performing. His hobbies include shopping, singing and dancing. His skill as a dancer, in fact, has given surprisingly amazing athletic skill, such as becoming the goal kicker for the school's football team. Yet despite Kurt's love of everything artistic, he is apparently also skilled in automotive repair, due to his father owning a car repair shop. =Relationships= Mercedes Jones :Main article: Mercedes-Kurt Relationship Although at first it appeared that Mercedes and Kurt disliked each other, they soon found a connection through their mutual love of fashion and music. In Acafellas, Kurt and Mercedes' friendship progresses with Kurt offering Mercedes and friend to lean on when she finds herself feeling depressed over not having a significant other to call her own. Hoping to cause drama amongst the Glee kids, the cheerleaders lead Mercedes to believe that Kurt has feelings for her (despite the fact Mercedes initially believed Kurt to be gay), leaving her hurt (and violent as she destroys the windshield of his car) when he rejects her advances. He later confesses to her that he is, in fact, gay, which is not all that much of a surprise to her, as she had thought that was the case before the Cheerleaders manipulated her. The two manage to repair their friendship, with Mercedes offering Kurt her friendship and support for when he finally did come out officially. Finn Hudson :Main article: Finn-Kurt Relationship Even before they joined Glee together, Kurt and Finn had a great deal of interaction, due to the Football team constantly targeting Kurt and throwing him in a dumpster. Despite the fact Finn never tried to stop the abuse, it was clear that he was never comfortable with mistreating Kurt, and often tried to help Kurt in small ways, such as allowing Kurt to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. After joining glee, it is implied that Kurt has developed a crush on Finn. Kurt is often seen watching Finn out of the corner of his eye, and during the song "Push it" slapped Finn playfully on the butt. Later, when he told Mercedes that they couldn't date because he liked someone else, he was looking at Finn, and once Rachel stood up Mercedes thought he was looking at her. But to keep his feeling for Finn unknown he lied and said he liked Rachel. He later admitted the truth to Mercedes after they had a brief fight. It appears that Finn is aware of Kurt's feelings, or at least uneasy about Kurt being gay. This was demonstrated when Kurt made to ask Finn to help him get a shot on the football team. When Kurt approached him, Finn immediately cut off Kurt and said that while he was flattered, he was going to go to the school dance with Quinn, leaving Kurt obviously hurt, despite that not being his intent. When the Glee group is split into pairs and asked to sing ballads to their partners, Kurt and Finn are assigned. Finn of course is reluctant to pair off against a boy, for fear of being pegged as gay. Kurt however is overjoyed at the idea, and attempted to seduce Finn through the guise of friendship and advise for Finn's personal problems. His plan works in that he and Finn become closer friends, but backfires in other ways. In the end, Kurt admits to Finn that he is in love with him, with his ballad choice I Honestly Love You. Unfortunately, Finn thinks that is the name of the song and therefore doesn't get the hint completely. Their friendship/relationship changes slightly when Kurt introduces his father to Finn's mother. Although the adults hit it off, Finn dislikes the idea of someone replacing his father. He reconsiders this when he and Burt bond, causing Kurt to feel left out due to him not being 'man enough'. After Burt and Kurt repair their relationship, Burt asks Carole and Finn to move in. Finn again is reluctant to do this, particularly out of fear of people thinking him gay for living with a gay boy. His homophobia builds up until at last exploding when Kurt redecorates their shared room in an overly flamboyant manner. Calling Kurt out of his feeling for him, Finn also calls him "faggy" which is overheard by Burt who throws out Finn for disrespecting his son. Kurt is devastated by everything, particularly Finn's insults. They manage to repair their relationship when Finn protects Kurt from a group of bullies, while both of them are dressed up in Lady Gaga costumes. Brittany : Main Article: Brittany-Kurt Relationship In Laryngitis Kurt's father was hanging out more often with Finn, leading Kurt to feel unappreciated. He then acted straight so his dad would want to hang around him more often like father and son. After singing John Mellencamp's Pink Houses during Glee, Brittany was impressed and offered to make out with him,. She hadn't asked before because she believed he was "capital G gay". Kurt accepted her offer to help his straight act, and the two made out in his basement. His dad caught them but Kurt's plan backfired slightly. Afterwards at school the next day they were holding hands in the hall. Burt was there to pick Finn up, and he and Kurt talked. Kurt became upset when his dad showed no emotion toward his dating Brittany, leading him to sing Rose's Turn. His father saw it, and the two talked about Kurt's feeling neglected, and he returned to his normal behavior. It is led to believe Kurt broke up with Brittany after this. In the Glee Live concert Kurt and Brittany had a conversation before the Jump number about them making out. It is possible Brittany still has feelings for Kurt after this installed conversation but, as it has not been explored farther, that may not be true. Quotes Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Cheerios